fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omori Clan
The Omori clan is native to Kumogakure no Sato and is known for their unique kekkei genkai, the Tennogan, which seems to be a brother to the three other great dojutsus. Ideology The Omori clan's ideology is simply put as advancing themselves. Known to be very capable shinobi in many aspects, whatever they choose to master at and learn. They pride themselves on their clan's ability, the Tennogan and their own heritage. They are a clan of "do-gooders" as some would say, but more so, they fight restlessly to perfect themselves. A clan based on a wide-variety of beliefs, but solely dedicated to protecting their prized possession; Tennogan. The Omori was considered like the rest, survivalist's and those who instinctively flocked to the idea of peace. One of the many clans who dedicated themselves to a village in their times. Clan History The Omori were originally in the lands of Lightning, residing around and working along side the fellow clans. They were a smaller clan at the time, not having many ties with great conflicts but solely worked to protect themselves. After the first discover of the Tennogan, they attract plenty of attention and soon got invited to help aid the village known today as Kumogakure. Since then, they have been a great aspect to the village in many ways, but over time they also had turmoil. They were invited during a time of conflict, but the said conflict forced them to side with someone. It was during the second shinobi war when the plague of death struck again. These wars often caused great devastating in their wake, clans suffered and it was hard to protect themselves. The only thing had kept them surviving for so long was their special ability. The Tennogan started to gain a lot of attention, rumors and gossip follow soon giving it a name. The brother of the 'Three Great Dojutsu'. It was mentioned this said dojutsu was like a secret weapon. Often finding an Omori on missions, at the front lines and more. They were a useful resource and very well rounded due to their Kekkai Genkai, Kumogakure actively used them as much as possible, and this notably gave them a name to the world. Those who saw this eye understood some of it's capabilities, but some mimicked that of the other eyes. Those dojutsu seemed connected in many aspects, and soon people became hungry over it's power. Kumogakure promised the protection of the eye, in trade off for it's usages in it's own affairs. It was often seen as the Omori being the villages guards, often shinobi or some ties with the village. They actively added in assisting with scouting routes, protection and more. Despite yes, Kumogakure promised to protect the Omori, they were able to the do the same for the village. The eyes they held allowed them to actively scout near areas, or even further if needed. They actively assisted the village through all the great known events for the world(second, third, kumo-shimo conflict). A perfectly good trade off, until a betrayal happened and things spiraled down hill. It was during the shimo conflict that a now 'ex'-ANBU operative decided to use their Intel against the Omori, capturing and stealing the Tennogan from the known leader at the time, Akio Omori. This caused a lot of controversy, conspiracy and even almost losing the Omori's allegiance had they not proven it was a personal betrayal. Full details on the situation remain hidden, besides the one-eyed Akio Omori himself, and the villages officials. One perpetrator known as Hideki Arakawa, had been captured and killed. Though before his demise, he was forced to reveal information about the Tennogan. It had be implanted into the ex-ANBU Operative known as Ichiro Hagisaki, which was now actively on the bounty list and a top priority. The Omori actively seek this man, so does Kumogakure and it's allies. This man is known as the Omori's -biggest- traitor. Further details state that the ex-operative, and his accomplice had used village secrets against the Omori. It was a transport mission, having two ANBU operatives to escort the Omori leader. These operatives were both the soon-to-be defectors. Using this chance, they took it and were successfully able to steal the eye. In time to come, the village was able to locate and capture Hideki through unknown methods. (A village surely has it's resources, as well as the Omori....) Clan Hierarchy The clan hierarchy is established based on the father and son. Most traditions insinuate the men run the show. However, a leader can choose whoever they please and disregard tradition. It will be frowned upon though. There is a leader, a heir and the rest are simply members. In special aspects, certain people will be established as 'teachers' and specifically hold that role for their clan. Their primary obligation is to teach more about the Tennogan accordingly, and help those adjust to it's incredible powers. Kekkei Genkai Tennogan This is the original state of the Tennogan, which holds many capabilities and granted the name "brother" to the three great dojutsu. Naturally has a Very Low drain for the user. picture It's capable of detecting chakra by sight, visually seeing color for types of elements as well, this includes the advanced elements as well. Advanced element's colors vary depending what elements were fused to make it. The furthest the eye can see chakra is a kilometer away, this is with great chakra control and full concentration. Even when maximizing it's visual aspect, it will see chakra signatures faintly(tiny blotches) at that distance. This can see through regular objects that do not have chakra. The other ability is the ability of Hansha(literally meaning Reflection) which allows the user to seal techniques with the eye. A maximum of four orbs can be used at one moment. So even if a shinobi had enough chakra to seal more, they were limited regardless. They are sealed in the white orbs along the iris of the eye, each capable of holding a B-rank technique maximum in each of them. Higher ranked techniques can be sealed as well, but more than one orb will be used in compensation. It's noted that an equal amount of chakra to that of the technique wishing to be sealed must be used to do so. When released, it'll release as a projectile(if not already) considering the user cannot sustain a technique they do not know. All techniques remain the same speed, state, etc. when sealed/being released. Anything that was not originally a projectile will be released slightly faster than a regular thrown weapon. The technique wishing to be sealed must be able to be seen by the eye, also within' a 30 meter diameter. The eye will suction any said chakra into it, filling up the respective orbs accordingly. When a user switches to the second stage while having a technique sealed, it'll be forcefully used and then transition. Seal Restrictions: Anything can be sealed so as long as the user has the right amount of chakra to do so. If not, trying to seal it will fail and those who try regardless...will pass out from exhaustion. Anything can be sealed so as long as the technique has chakra. A user can willingly -trash- a said sealed technique at any moment. Doing so will dispense the chakra back into the world through the users chakra points. This is limited to: Elemental Techniques(not including advanced elements), certain non-elemental techniques with substance(Rasengan for example). This does not include weapons. (Elemental techniques added to weaponry can be sealed as well) SA based techniques that are sealed will hold the same effect, considering it was stored and simply halted it's current stateuntil used. It's also mentioned despite the lack of sealing of advanced elements, they can seal Hijutsu and other chakra based techniques. Since they aren't blood-line requirements, it makes the seal capable of doing so and all sealed Hijutsu will follow the same rulings listed. Below is more detailed on the variables of how to use the eye seals, and how they'll impact the drain of the eye. Yes, the stronger the technique sealed...the more strain it'll put on the user. (Meaning the drain of the eye will increase until the sealed technique is released.)(Addtionally, only one technique -per- orb allowed.) If a technique is higher than very-high, it can be sealed but the user must have enough chakra. If someone forcefully tries to seal something they cannot it'll fail. D-rank Technique Seal: One orb required. Equal amount of chakra needed to be paid. No additional drain to the eye. C-rank Technique Seal: One orb required. Equal amount of chakra needed to be paid. No additional drain to the eye. B-rank Technique Seal: One orb required. Equal amount of chakra needed to be paid. The drain raises up by one(Ex: If Very Low, it will now be Low Drain) A-rank Technique Seal: Two orbs required. Equal amount of chakra needed to be paid. The drain raises up by two.(Ex: If very low, it will now be medium) S-rank Technique Seal: Three orbs required. Equal amount of chakra needed to be paid. The drain raises up by two.(Ex: If very low, it will now be medium) Techniques higher than "Very High" drain requires either a chakra control SA or enhanced reserves. At least Jounin. It needs to be understood the type of chakra required to seal such a strong ability Second Stage Tennogan picture2 This is the second state of the Tennogan, capable of being switched with a two post cool down in between the switch. This eye naturally has a low to medium drain. Much like the first eye, it's ability to see chakra is clear, but it's capabilities go much further in this state. As trade off for losing the sealing abilities of the first eye, all chakra and power is presented into purely visual/ocular aspects. Now, the eye can see chakra a kilometer away while in combat. It is no longer feint, but fairly clear(details like color can be seen, how large, etc.) for the user to see. The chakra added to the eye transforms it literally, overexerting it's abilities and moving into overdrive. It now can move twice to three times as fast, capable of keeping up with very fast speeds and even some of the fastest shinobi. This includes more minor details such as minor movements, hand seals, blinking, even beads of sweat on a persons skin and such within' the immediate area. (Meaning within' a 30 meter diameter) Category:Clans Category:Kaminari no Kuni Category:Kumogakure Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai